


hanakotoba

by Nito



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nito/pseuds/Nito
Summary: The language of flowers can be complex, but Sakura doesn't know anything about it! She turns to her friend who knows the most for advice.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 45





	hanakotoba

It was the third time this week. Sakura had just gotten off shift at the hospital, exhausted and more than a little sweaty, when she nearly tripped over a bouquet of flowers on her doorstep. The arrangements were slightly different every time. Not that Sakura knew anything about flowers, despite her namesake – and Ino’s teasing.

This one was camellias of all different colors, but the focal point was a cluster of bright pink hibiscus at the center. Sakura picked the bouquet up – and yet again, there was no note.

She walked inside her small apartment, which was frankly starting to smell like an old lady’s perfume collection. This bouquet joined the others in a large vase, which she then changed the water in, and rearranged the flowers so they weren’t too smushed.

What kind of secret admirer doesn’t even leave a note?

Sakura allowed herself a soft smile. It’s not like it really mattered anyway. She did the same thing she did every night – ordered takeout, showered, read, and went to sleep.

The next morning, as Sakura gave her burgeoning garden its daily inspection, she noticed that the leaves on some of the gardenias were wilting and had strange spots.

For all her healing process, it never really applied to plants, but at least Ino would know what to do.

And it wasn’t the worst way to spend her day off.

Determined, Sakura made her way to the Yamanaka flower shop. The sun had barely risen so the shop was completely empty, save for Ino at the front counter working on an arrangement.

Of forget-me-nots, morning glories, and hibiscus artfully placed throughout. It was not unlike the flowers she’d been receiving – Sakura shook the thought off and realized she was standing in the middle of the shop zoning out.  
  
Ino politely cleared her throat, although she also looked embarrassed.  
  
“Sakura… This is a surprise! I thought you’d be working!” Ino moved the arrangement out of her way so they could actually see each other.  
  
Sakura blinked intelligently. “Oh. It’s my day off. And I keep on getting these flowers on my doorstep… Can you help me?”  
  
“Help you? With your admirer?” Ino waggled her eyebrows in a way that only she could. “Afraid I can’t be much help there, Sakura. It’s against florist code. Or something.”  
  
Sakura gaped. When did she become stupid? Her brain was still trying to process Ino’s words, coupled with her fingers moving deftly over flower petals and leaves that looked exactly like the ones that graced the large vase on her kitchen counter.

Oh right. Her flowers.

“Actually, with the flowers? They have these weird white spots on the leaves and I was wondering if you had any ideas on what it is?”

“White spots?” Ino thought carefully, tucking a long lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Probably some kind of mildew. If you spray them with baking soda and water, that should help!” There was another pause, and another lingering, torturous, hair tuck (what the hell, Haruno, control yourself!). “You’re trying to keep your flowers? Even though you don’t know who they’re from?”  
  
Ino’s gaze was piercing, but looking at what Sakura didn’t know.

“Yeah, I guess? I only have the one vase, though-“ Sakura was cut off by Ino’s melodramatic gasp, clutching her chest in mock agony.

“One vase, Sakura!? For all those flowers!?”

Sakura let out a soft laugh that surprised even her. “Ino… I only mentioned the one flower arrangement… and I never said anything about an admirer either.” Ino went completely still, her mouth a straight line that betrayed no emotion.

Sakura chewed her lip thoughtfully, almost afraid to say. “Did you… make them? And leave them at my door.. for me?” It came out quieter than she expected, than she wanted.

Ino nodded almost imperceptibly, but Sakura saw it. She grinned and rounded the counter. “And this arrangement, the one you’re working on – is it also for me?”

The front desk of the Yamanaka flower shop was really only meant for one person, and Sakura was fully aware that they were practically touching at several different points. Ino nodded again, not breaking eye contact, but also not breaking her silence.

Sakura was the first to move, a somewhat cunning glint in her eye. Their lips met, but only briefly, as the bell to the front door rang.

A customer. Or Inoichi, which was even worse to be honest.

Sakura smirked and picked up her fourth bouquet of the week.

“Sometime you’re gonna tell me what these flowers mean, yeah?” She said, looking over her shoulder.

“Only if you buy me dinner, forehead!” Ino said, speech returning.

Sakura cackled. “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my reference for the Japanese form of flower language! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba


End file.
